


Two Blokes and An Ivy League Love

by manspirations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manspirations/pseuds/manspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Yale and Harvard students are enemies. But, if Stiles’s parents still found each other, then there had to be someone out there for him. Possibly the broad shoulders and scowl he bumps into during The Game of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blokes and An Ivy League Love

*Fall Semester*

            As number 12 scored another touchdown for Yale, the stadium went into uproar. The sound of the crowd could possibly be heard at least three towns away. Stiles was almost baffled at how crazy people acted during this silly game. Better yet, he was more baffled at how crazy he wasn’t behaving. Scott, on his right, attempted to flirt with Allison by throwing her hands high in the air. Danny, on his other side, attacked the face of his recent eye candy. Even Jackson and Lydia, who could care less about football, were chanting obscene non-repeatable things. Their enemy was just as rowdy. The wrath from the crimsons behind them heated his entire backside.  Jackson bating them didn’t help in the least bit. But, in the middle of it all, he stood there with a small smile. Anyone nearest him would beat him to a bloody pulp, if they knew he thought that this was just another game of football.

           Back when his mom encouraged him to attend her alma mater, she would tell him story after story about her Yale years. From those, he always remembered the one where she and her dad met at THE GAME. Somehow, they’d managed to sit together despite being from separate schools. Any hatred Stiles would have had for “the enemy” died when he remembered his father was a Harvard graduate. Did he attend Yale to be like his mom? Sure. Did he hope to have the same romantic story like his parents? He’s not saying yes or no, at least not out loud. A heavy hand on his shoulder pulled him from reminiscing on his still pathetic nonexistent love life.

           “Stiles!?!” From Danny’s expression, he was due for yet another ‘live little’ lecture. “This is the game and you’re acting bizarre.” With the buzzing around them, Stiles had to lean in to hear him. Few months ago when they met at a freshman mixer, this closeness would be shooting a hot flush across his body. Now, it was only tiny sprits of hotness.

         “Maybe, I just don’t like football, Danny boy.” He gave Danny his most charming smile.

         “You also barely like country music. I saw more life out of you at that Jason Aldean concert. Now, I need food. You like food. We should go find some.” He was a weak man when it came to greasy stadium food. Damn Danny, for taking advantage of his weakness. He licked his lips in fake contemplation. They both know Danny was winning.

         “Why can’t sweet cheeks go?” Danny’s dimples took an appearance as he chuckled.

         “ _Sweet Cheeks_ won’t let me enjoy chilly dogs and curly fries-” At the sound of curly fries, Stiles flung himself towards the aisle. He sloppily promised to get a water for a drunk Scott before jogging down the stadium’s steps. He’s been to enough games with the gang to know the route to the best curly fries Yale Bowl had to offer. They managed to dodge through the shoving hoards of blues, reds, and whites. He stuck out like a treasoning whore with his favorite red hoodie hiding his Yale baseball shirt from recruitment. When he mentioned this fact to Danny, he promised to fight for his honor when the Yale council came. They laughed at the thought of Stiles being banished for such treason. Somehow, that led to a pushing battle. Stiles got several good hits but, with his lacrosse strength, Danny pushed him into thick leather clad back. Stiles wasn’t too scared that the guy could break him in half. They were basically the same height. But then he heard the growl. Subconsciously, he leaned back into Danny as the guy started to turn around. Danny, with his charm, put on his friendliest smile. Moving his gaze from Danny, he finally got a good look at his threatening friend. When he did, he was compelled to move toward him instead. He was the exact definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He also looked like a full grown adult. Maybe, it was the scowl on his face. It was definitely a symbolism for sex. Yeah… sex, Stiles could get behind that. He would have been a repeat offender if Danny hadn’t taken notice.

          “We’re sorry, man. You mention curly fries to this one and no telling what will happen.” Somehow, that actually worked. Stiles watched dumbfounded as the frown stretched into a small smirk. The smirk de-aged him at least four years. He probably wasn’t more than year older Stiles. Maybe, two.

          “You better back up D cause, I just got the last one.” A curly haired guy popped from around “D” with a sly smirk. Compared to D, he was thinner and lean but, still very much muscled. Stiles appreciated the fine species in front of him. Until, he caught wind of their red and white. So, they were Harvard students, interesting. Stiles tried not to see fire as the guy popped the longest fry from his giant pile into his mouth. God, he was starting to hate hot people and their smiles.

           “Let’s go to the place by our seats, Stiles. No big deal.” He didn’t pull his dark gaze from their new friends while Danny pulled him away from the line. He was starting to join the “I hated Crimson-ites” club. Both, D and his curly haired- fry stealing friend held his gazed daring him to look away first. If he didn’t want to avoid embarrassing himself, he would have stuck it out. Unfortunately, he was already known for being a klutz, so, he turned around. They were several feet away when he heard, “Stiles!”

             Unlike Danny, he possessed little self-control. It was a miracle Danny got him to walk away so smoothly. In sync, Danny and Stiles turned around to find them in the same position. Instead, “D” was also looking at his friend with a confused expression.

             “You know, these are too many fries and Derek hates them…so…” If he didn’t know any better, Stiles could swear the guy was willing to share. Who shares curly fries? What kind of people were they dealing with? Mentally placing the name Derek his long term memory, he internally battled their choices. People pushed and shoved between them but, the two guys stayed in his line of sight. He and Danny argued back and forced about whether they were doing this or not. Danny still wanted his chilly dogs but, Stiles still wanted Derek. Stiles, without Danny’s consent, swayed back to the two boys. The constipated expression on Derek’s face was priceless. Isaac was as smiley as he’d been in their brief meeting.

            “I will end you if you’re tricking me.” In his most convincing tone, Stiles actually sounded legit. Score one for him. Derek scoffed.  “Problem, Derek?” Stiles accentuated his name. He knew he risked sounding like a creeper for remembering his name but, the outcome proved worth it. Derek’s grim expression shifted into mere amusement.

            “From a Yalie named Stiles? Not hardly.” Derek expressed little emotion with his statement. It made Stiles wonder why Danny got a smirk but, he got nothing. “By the way, Yale colors are blue and white. If you wanted to go to Harvard so bad, you should have applied.” Stiles straightened in defense before the curly head boy stepped in.

            “Derek’s just _joking_.” He shoved an elbow powerfully in Derek’s side. “I’m Isaac.” Stiles shook the offered hand with a smile. Isaac spotted the nearest empty table, near the receptacles, and pointed to where they were going to sit. Stiles smiled before turning to find Danny at the front of the line. After he was done ordering, he questioned Stiles on the plan. To be honest, Stiles didn’t have a plan. He knew that Derek _and Isaac_ were hot and they had curly fries. Did you need a plan after that?

            “Are we ditching everyone else?” For reason unexplainable, Danny didn’t look too sad or uncomfortable by this idea.

            “Trying to get rid of sweet cheeks, Danny?” He laughed openly to himself. That was never going to get old.

            “Curly-hair-” Stiles interrupted him by saying Isaac’s name.

            “What?”

            “His name is Isaac.” That got a tiny one sided smirk from Danny. Stiles could tell he was performing the same procedure to lock in his name.

            “Isaac is like eight times cuter than Randle and he doesn’t call me sweet cheeks in front of my parents.” And, there it was. He was steadily trying not to double over in laughter. The situation only grew more comical from there. When he glanced up, Isaac stood right behind them. He shouldn’t be enjoying his close friend’s misfortune so much. Yet, Isaac thanked him viciously and demanded the sweet cheeks story. Until he realized he’d be sitting next to Derek’s stool. He focused, instead, on the orgasming taste of Isaac’s curly fries. When he realized he was being a cockblock listening to the conversation across from him, he sucked up his nerves. He turned to speak but, Derek appeared bored and uninterested. Courage Stiles, he chanted to himself. It wasn’t until he did a quick once over of Derek’s clothes did he know what to talk about.

            “Looks like we’ll see each other again.” He breathed deeply through his nose to remove the tremor from his voice. As expected, Derek didn’t respond. He raised a perfectly shaped brow. “Baseball,” Stiles trekked on. “We’ll be layin… playing each other.” Dear god, kill him now. Did he really just say “laying each other?” Danny kicked him underneath the high table probably to let him know he would be teasing him later. Derek, finally sporting some kind of smirk towards him, leaned into him.

           “What position are you?” Thankfully, he didn’t push him any further.

           “Center field, You?”

           “Pitcher.” Stiles was expecting him to say that. In his mind, that was the only acceptable position for someone like Derek. Well, someone who looked like Derek. He didn’t actually know the guy. “You’re stereotyping me right now, aren’t you?” Busted. Stiles found the courage to appear innocent.

           “No, well yes but, it’s a fact. Every pitcher I’ve met or been on a team with has been flawless, tall, unfairly sexy, brooding, and smirky.” Stiles cringed knowing his statement let Derek know he was attracted to him.

           “Smirky? Unfairly?” Derek was defintely amused now. He put down his chicken tender to face Stiles.

            “Oh please,” He tried and failed not to sound offended. “I’m positive others have said you’re ridiculously attractive.” Isaac laughed across the table from him. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was directed towards him or Danny. The confusion was cleared when he interjected into their conversation.

            “In order for that to happen, Derek has to actually be approached. People usually admire from afar.” Stiles watched the familiarity of their bickering. He wanted to make a quip about being Derek’s first but, he’d already embarrassed himself enough tonight. His phone buzzed just as Derek claimed he had more friends than their group. Three messages popped up on his screen.

**(Jackson): Stilinski. Danny is not answering. Randle is flirting with a 40 year old Crimson with a wife and kid. Who brings their child to a college football game? Anyway, Danny needs to get his man.**

             Stiles smiled inwardly. He and Jackson weren’t the best of friends. Actually, they barely tolerated each other. If it weren’t for Danny, who’d been Jackson best friend since forever, they would have never met. But, he always found everything Jackson did oddly amusing. He was the only person who would send a text message with punctuated sentences. Stiles shot back a quick _I’ll tell him._ The next was less amusing, but still put a smile on his face. 

**(Scott): Stillesd u fordet mi watagh. Eye loze Allison.**

            Having known Scott all his life, the message was easy decipherable. He wanted his water. He also sure that last part said, “he loved Allison.” What a coincidence that Scott spelled her named perfectly, even in his drunken state. These were the times that shocked Stiles that they both were accepted to an Ivy League school. He promised to be back and instructed Scott to give his phone to Jackson. Allison would cave if he asked for it back. Lydia wouldn’t even touch it. Jackson was the only viable answer. His final message was from… Danny.

**(Danny): Derek's single ;) and Bi. Isaac's only the 2nd :’(**

          He looked away from his phone to give a saddening frown to Danny. Danny was giving him a challenging smile. Oh no, Stiles knew exactly what that meant. Thankfully, they had to head back to rescue Scott from himself before Stiles could witness a Danny plan. The guy was famous for going after exactly what he wanted. Someone should warn Isaac’s significant other.

          “So, Stiles. Are you going to take care of my boy?” He uncontrollably chocked on the last curly fry. Had he zoned out for that long?

          “Uh. Um. You- want-me- wait. What?” He didn’t have to look at Danny to know he just screwed that up. The other three heads looked towards him delightfully. This keeps happening to him. Isaac, looking like an evil puppy, sucked in a breath before speaking again. Derek and his stupid hot face were laughing behind his last chicken strip. Stiles had the urge to smack it from his hand.

          “Are you going to take care of Derek? He’s transferring to Yale in the spring. Our sister is a political science professor here. She needs some help with the triplets so, he’s making the sacrifice. With him new to the school and the team and all, thought he could use a familiar face.” Isaac sounded quite solemn. He was losing his brother. Then again, he finally caught on to the “our” sister.

          “You two are brothers?” He knew that wasn’t the most important question. It wasn’t like he was the only one curious.

          “I’m adopted, quite a touching story actually… for another time.” Isaac wanted there to be another time. Dear god, Stiles was going to faint from absolute shock. He was going to see Derek again. Derek was going to his school. “You never answered my question, Stiles.”

           He met Isaac’s calculating gaze head on. Then he tried for Derek, who was conveniently eyeing the napkin dispenser. What world did he fall into? He was supposed to be the nervous one. Still, looking in Derek’s direction he thought of a way to cleverly convey his interest.

           “If Derek wants to be taken care of, I’ll be there.” Stiles removed the nervousness from his smirk when Derek snapped in his direction. They held that for several moments. A uncomfortable heat vibrate through his core. The longer he stared, the darker Derek’s eyes grew. By the time someone cleared their throat, he could have started a bonfire with his gaze. They all glanced up to a curious Jackson and Lydia. That’s just what he needed after an intense round of… whatever that was with Derek. Danny was the first to speak.

             “Jacks, Lyds, this is Isaac and Derek. Isaac was nice enough to share his curly fries with Stiles. You know Stiles and curly fries.” He gestured calmly to a smiling Isaac and a Derek who barely took his gaze from Stiles. “Isaac-” He paused looking at Derek. “Derek, these are our good friends Lydia and Jackson, who should be watching. The. Game.” If Stiles caught Danny’s demanding tone, then he knew Jackson did too.

            “Scott was staring to look like he was going to pass out. Stilinski failed to bring him water.” Jackson snapped a rather disapproving frown in his direction. If you’re going to have a best friend who can’t hold his liquor, you should be ready for the consequences.” Stiles couldn’t help but scoff lightly at Jackson.

            “Like it’s my fault Scotty drank you’re nasty hunch punch. Dude, you’re so full of shit.” They were used to this playful hatred routine by now. He flailed in the process of hopping off the stool. He ended up pushed against Lydia, who was still quiet up into this point. She and her manipulative look alerted Stiles of the need to escape quickly. “Looks like I have best friend business to attend too. Isaac thanks for the fries. Derek…” Everyone, invested in the conversation, turned to look between him and Derek.

            “I’ll see you in a few months?” Despite, his intentions on producing a firmer stance, his statement turned into more of a question. Derek nodded once and turned away. That was it, he guessed. How the hell was he even going to find Derek? For several moments, everyone stalled expecting something more but, it never came. Jackson shrugged in his direction and passed him three waters. He snickered. Of course, Jackson cared about Scott. Three bottles was slight overkill. He and Lydia walked swiftly away from Isaac, Derek, Jackson, and Danny and to their section. At this point, Stiles figured she was too indifferent to speak on the matter of Stiles and his still failing love life. She would know. Alongside of Danny, she had been the object of his affection for a few weeks too.

            When they reached Section B5, he felt a thicker hand flutter over his side. He figured Danny was finally catching up to them after exchanging numbers with Isaac. Only the hand snacking around his waist wasn't tan brown, instead it was heavy, hot, and a lighter color. Stiles had no time to turn into Derek because he stashed something in his pocket and walked away. Lydia, very aware of the situation, turned to him sharply.

           “If that boy isn’t yours by this summer, I will kick your ass, Stiles.” In an instant, she lost all interest and pushed forward through a thick wall of rowdy college students. If Derek wasn’t his by the summer, he would kick his own ass. At that moment, the winning touchdown was made... by Harvard.  If that was any indication on his love life, things weren’t looking up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I dabbled with during Bio this morning. Anything to take my mind of finals and the five page paper that I haven't started. Being a free write at best, I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
